Quest talk:Proving Grounds V - The Silver Crest
The Four In "The Four", the current entry says the ogre you attack is "33 combat xp; 4+ with MR 100". I just fought the ogre and he was marked by a silver square and was 7+ at MR 108. The other fights listed were correct aside from the ogre. 03:05, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Dahc The lost bracelet On "The lost Bracelet", previous values were * * * However, all of them were 3@83 for me and that's impossible, at least for the last one. From 9+ to 3+ there's at least 13 points of difference, not 8. I've replaced with my values, but more testing is needed for those encounters. And I don't know what is this encounter (probably the first one after you use use some power) * Scarbrowtalk 15:28, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :I am absolutely certain my numbers were correct when I did this. The most likely explanation is that the Massive Forest Troll is variable like the 5 trolls before him. A difference of 5 is well within a variable MR range. And the three entangled trolls are from the first part of the scenario if you fight and don't use archery or a power. EDIT: also: had you failed this scenario before recording that 3@83? Because Proving ground scenarios get easier (they tell you something like 'This scenario is scaled at 95%, 93%, 90%... not sure of the exact numbers, but there is a progression.') each time you try them after failing. Joddelle 17:17, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Curious, cause the name of the trolls I got was from precisely not using a power. The variable MR could explain 5 points, but there has to be a limit to variability, since they were all 3+ at MR 83. I have set the variability to 70-75, that's the minimum to explain the 3@83, but I'm not completely sure. And no, it was from my first attempt. I have restored your values, with a few twists to allow for to work, since it does some strange things if you mix 9+ values with 3+ values... some day I'll have to take a look at that. Scarbrowtalk 17:59, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: There are two encounters in this scenario, one at the start, where you can use a power or archery, and then later you can use archery again. If you "rush forward and attack..." at the very start of the scenario, that is where where the thee trolls are encountered. After, you talk and then are attacked again...Joddelle 18:04, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Tags What are the five spoiler tags at the end for? Are they meant to hide the Categories? If so - why? And wouldn't it be better to have a spoiler warning at the start of the page?--Shadowblack 17:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe some obscure bug on the spoilertag code. I certainly didn't add them, though it seems like that in the history. Removed them . Scarbrowtalk 17:59, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler treatment The previous "old-style" walkthroughs with only rewards seemed to me like too little information, so I'm completing it a bit (or quite more, in some cases) so you can follow the story. However, this brings the subject of spoilers. Specially on "Eye of the Storm" and other story and backstory sub-quests, saying something is saying too much. I think we should treat the whole Proving Ground pages like Quest pages, since the substories are ofter too small to merit their own Quest namespace pages, and that means spoilers are free game, but since they are so long maybe we should try some other approach, or some form of compromise between spoilers and narrative. What I don't find desirable is putting spoilertags on all of the story parts, since they break the flow of the story too much. Ideas anybody? Scarbrowtalk 12:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :I think all PG pages should have a spoiler warning on top. That's why earlier I asked "And wouldn't it be better to have a spoiler warning at the start of the page?". Since PGs are basically a quest divided into multiple small parts. So they should be treated the same way as quest pages as far as spoilers are concerned.--Shadowblack 13:24, January 23, 2010 (UTC)